Decision
by Lady Crimson Rose
Summary: Sequel to Moving Forward. Hisoka is out of the infirmary and Tsuzuki makes a decision. TsuHis


Author Note: Hi everybody this is the sequel to Moving Forward. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei… that's all I have to say about that.

Tsuzuki's P.O.V.

It's been a week since Hisoka got hurt. He's getting release today, I can't wait to see him!

Since I want to see him so bad I actually was on time today. Everyone looked surprised that I was one time. I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt, it's not like I was late all the time, right?

I had decided that I would confess my feelings to Hisoka when he got out of the infirmary. Today is the day, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

I'm about 99 sure that he feels the same, but what about that other 1? What if Hisoka doesn't feel the same? What if he loves me as family, not romantically?

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. No, I have to stay positive!

I make it to the infirmary and burst inside yelling "Soka-chan!" When I say my partner I immediately tackled him.

"Tsuzuki! What the hell are you…" Hisoka trailed off.

I had been expecting Hisoka to yell at me, but was a little surprised when he stopped short.

I look down at Hisoka to make sure he's ok. He's staring back at me, why does he look so worried?

"Tsuzuki, what's wrong?" he asks.

I can't help but wonder, why is he asking that? It's not like he can sense me, I had put my shield up high…

Oh shit, I'm so stupid.

I nearly slap my forehead at my mistake. My shields are high, too high for normal. Of course Hisoka would think something was wrong.

Hisoka looks like he's becoming more and more worried. Oh right, I should say something.

"Nothing's wrong Hisoka." I answer.

I guess I said something wrong because he looks even more worried.

I nearly slap my forehead again. That was my answer for everything, I would always say nothing was wrong, even when I was miserable. Hisoka knew that all too well.

"Really, I'm ok!" I try to reassure him. I lower my shields slightly, just so Hisoka can see nothing is wrong.

"Alright, but if something is wrong you can tell me, ok?" Hisoka says.

"I know, thanks Hisoka," I respond, smiling warmly.

He bows his head slightly, I can tell it's to hide his blush, he's just too cute!

I put my hand under his chin and lift his head up.

Sure enough he's blushing.

My hand moves to his cheek, caressing the soft skin. Hisoka gasps slightly, his eyes wide. He's so beautiful.

Ever so slowly, my I feel myself moving toward Hisoka.

I've wanted this for such a long time. Nothing else matters now, just Hisoka.

We're centimeters apart, I can feel his warm breath fanning my face. I move to close the gap and…

The door slams open.

Hisoka and I are already a good 5 feet from each other. I glare at the person at the door.

Watari stands there, looking back and forth between my partner and me.

Hisoka quickly makes his way past Watari and out of the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" Watari asks.

"Yeah, but it's fine," I answer.

I go back to the office I share with Hisoka. I walk in and see it empty, as in no Hisoka.

"Are you looking for Kurosaki?" I recognize Tatsumi's voice.

"Yeah, did you see him?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, he just went outside," Tatsumi answers. I take off, I need to know if Hisoka is ok.

I get outside and look around, trying to find him. I spot him not too far away.

He's staring up at the sky, lost in thought. I walk over and put my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me, but then quickly looks down at the ground.

"Hiso…"

"Why?" Hisoka interrupts. "Why were you going to kiss me?" he asks angrily, looking back up at me.

He looks pretty pissed off, but at the same time he looks like he's going to cry.

"Because I've wanted to for a while," I answer. "Because I love you."

"No, Hisoka barely whispers. He took a few steps back, looking slightly afraid.

"You can't," he continues. "You don't, you can't, you can't!" he's starting to sound a little hysterical.

I take a few steps towards him, but he backs away. He looks so scared, why is he so scared?

"It's ok Hisoka," I try to comfort him.

"No it's not! You can't love me, I won't let you!" he shouts.

"Why not?" I ask quietly, hurt apparent in my voice. He simply could have said he didn't feel the same.

"Because I can't lose you!" he sobs, tears rolling down his face.

He falls to his knees and puts his head in his hands. I stand there, confused and watch him sob. How would he lose me?

"They always love me at first," Hisoka says softly. I move closer so I can hear him better.

"But then they realize what I am and hate me," he continued, hugging himself tightly and resumed crying.

I've never seen Hisoka like this, so upset, so broken.

I don't question him though, because I know exactly what he's talking about.

Hisoka had lived a horrible life, full of abuse and hate. His parents had locked him away and called him a monster, never showing him love or kindness.

I kneel down beside him and pull him into my arms.

"It's ok Hisoka, I could never hate you," I murmur, stroking his hair softly.

He clings to me tightly and buries his head in my chest.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah?" I hold him closer.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"You don't have to apologize," I answer, moving us slightly so he's in my lap.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too," he says looking up at me.

I feel a huge smile spread across my face, Hisoka loves me!

Once again I feel myself moving toward Hisoka, but this time he meets me halfway.

Our lips touch softly and we share the perfect first kiss.

When I pull away I see Hisoka smiling. For a moment I think I stopped breathing. Hisoka was always beautiful, but when he smiled he just seemed to glow. I smiled in response and lean down to kiss him again.

At first I wasn't sure if I should have confessed, but now I see I mad the right decision.

Owari

Author Note: That's the end! This wasn't how I planned the story, but when I started writing I ended up writing something totally different. I like how this turned how thought. Please review, but now flames! Thank you.


End file.
